Balraj
| birth_place = Kokkuththoduvai, Sri Lanka | death_date = | death_place = Mullaithivu, Sri Lanka | nationality = Sri Lankan | other_names = Balraj | known_for = Conventional warfare Psychological warfare Attack on Elephant Pass | occupation = Tamil Revolutionists | religion = Hindu | spouse = Varathaa (deceased) | ethnicity = Tamil }} Balasegaram Kandiah also known as Balraj was the senior commander of the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam (LTTE). Early life Balasegaram Kandiah, also known as Balraj, was the fifth and youngest child of Kandiah and Kannagias. Balraj received his primary education at Kokkuthoduwaai in the Mullaitheevu district and his secondary education at Pulmoddai in the Trincomalee district. After Balraj passed his O levels, his parents wished to send him to the university. However, due to ongoing riots and civil unrest throughout the country, they were unable to do so.http://transcurrents.com/tamiliana/archives/647 Balraj learned to speak Tamil, Sinhala and English fluently. None of his siblings joined the Tigers, but some of his nephews and nieces did. Personal life Balraj married Varathaa, one of Velupillai Prabhakaran's relatives, making him a relative of the LTTE leader. Velupillai Prabhakaran, who trusted Balraj, suggested the marriage. Varathaa, like Balraj, had injured her leg in a battle. The couple experienced marital difficulties and they soon separated. Balraj never had children. His ex-wife was later bitten by a Russel's viper and died. Despite their estrangement, Balraj was emotionally affected by her demise. LTTE When Balraj was a student he was recruited by Suntharam who was one of the top leaders in the People's Liberation Organisation of Tamil Eelam (PLOTE) until he was shot by LTTE in a press conference. PLOTE didn't believe in hit and run tactics which was one LTTE's main tactics against the Sri Lankan Army. Instead, PLOTE formed sleeper cells everywhere so that they could carry out a massive onslaught. Therefore, Balraj didn't fight against the army. Balraj was an impatient person, he was prepared to fight anytime. When the 1983 riots began he thought of LTTE than PLOTE and opted for it. He went to a school teacher who was recruiting members for LTTE. Even though he had a PLOTE background he was accepted. In 1983 he was a part-time member and became a full-time member in 1984. He was soon recognized for his talent by Mahattaya who was killed in 1993 for leaking information to RAW, an Indian intelligence agency who planned to kill LTTE supremo. Velupillai Prabhakaran suspected him because of his background in PLOTE and kept him as a helper than a fighter. When the fight began with the IPKF, most of the LTTE leadership went into the deep jungles. This is where Prabhakaran found out how valuable Balraj was. Balraj is known for his conventional warfare and psychological warfare. He commanded the first conventional, Charles Antony Brigade. During the Second Battle of Elephant Pass, Balraj landed by sea into Jaffna peninsula rather than by land. LTTE unlike many separatist organisations were very advanced. They were similar to a real government but without recognition. Balraj would attack when the enemy least expected it. The Sri Lankan army didn't expect Balraj and his cadres would be coming by sea. Balraj always preferred to fight on the front line amidst heavy shelling and bombing rather than the confines of a command-centre. Velupillai Prabhakaran would always seek Balraj's help as he understood his plan more and could execute it successfully. During Balraj's last years he would be asked by Prabhakaran for assistance on the battlefield. Balraj would be there for many hours. This caused his physical health to even deteriorate. Most of the times he would in hospital in Puthukkudiyiruppu for treatment but would come to the battlefield to supervise. Balraj knew during 2008 that the Sri Lankan Army were breaking through the defences and were going to capture Kilinochchi any time soon (which they did on 2 January 2009 after he died). He even said it was the final battle for Eelam, which was true because LTTE were defeated as a conventional army on 19 May. Theepan once recalled that in one heavy battle at Munthirikaikkulam, Balraj took part in an LTTE ambush in which fourteen SLA soldiers were killed and several weapons were seized. Notable attacks Second Battle of Elephant Pass Balraj was known for his attack on Elephant Pass during Operation Unceasing Waves III. He led 1,200 cadres behind enemy lines and captured the V box. Sri Lankan Army kept assaulting the area to save the Elephant Pass. He cut off supplies going to the Sri Lankan Army and attacked from three directions. This attack was deemed impossible by a US officer who visited the site few months before, it was said that a lightly armed force cannot attack such a complex base. This attack was notable for high casualties in the SLA, no air support was used and because Balraj, instead of taking land route went by sea with the aid of Colonel Soosai. This operation was very successful because Brigadier Theepan and Karuna Amman attacked south of elephant pass stopping reinforcements coming in. LTTE military academy After Balraj's health started to deteriorate, he started to give lectures and instructions to LTTE cadres and officers. Balraj taught military strategy, planning and tactics. He also provided specialised training for the LTTE commandos and special forces. Tamils in Sri Lanka Balraj would often talk to the Tamil people in Sri Lanka wherever he is. He is one of the most liked people in Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam because of his simplicity. He would often solve the problems of the people with Velupillai Prabhakaran. This has caused him problems with other LTTE authorities as it was their responsibility of resolving the problems. Anyone could talk to Balraj as he was easily accessible. He, unlike other LTTE commanders, doesn't go with bodyguards in vehicles, instead, he walks to places or cycles there. Human rights Even though the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam waged a violent war, Balraj was one of the commanders known for no human rights violations. He would only attack the security forces. Politics Balraj would never interfere in politics and accepted Velupillai Prabhakaran as the leader of LTTE and Tamil Eelam. Being the number 2 after Velupillai Prabhakaran, Balraj didn't get involved like Karuna Amman who split in 2004 after a political dispute. Health Balraj was injured even before he received military training in Tamil Nadu.http://www.tamilnet.com/art.html?catid=79&artid=25730 He was wounded three times during direct confrontations with the Indian Army. Balasegaram Kandiah had a heart operation in Singapore during the ceasefire period in 2003 as he was a heart patient. He has been hospitalised for two weeks. He was injured many times in battle against the Sri Lankan Army. Furthermore, to Balraj's physical health, his emotional health was affected when his wife died. Balraj had dedicated his own life to the Tamil Eelam cause and cared about him less. Achievement He goes along with the 5000 members and captured the Mullaitivu is the part of Sri Lanka he had defeated the 50,000 soldiers among this operation mullaitheevu..he is the chief colonel of charles anthony armed force.Veeram Velaindha Eelam Death Balraj died on 20 May 2008 at 2:00 p.m. due to a sudden heart attack. He was promoted posthumously as Brigadier because he was responsible for many LTTE victories on the battlefront against the Sri Lankan Army. A three-day period of mourning from 21–23 May was declared by the LTTE. See also *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam References Brigadier Balraj passes away - LTTE Category:1965 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam members Category:Sri Lankan rebels Category:Sri Lankan Tamil rebels